Hips Don't Lie
by syntheticpoetry
Summary: Blaine has a hard time getting dressed for school since Kurt is in New York. Fluff and more fluff.


**Author's Note: A lovely little prompt left in my tumblr ask box. Please review!**

* * *

His alarm clock blaring should have been the first hint regarding the type of morning it was going to be. Everything had been peace and bliss, his dream responsible for the sweaty and sticky state he was currently in, and then came the crescendo of vocals from his phone on the bedside table. Kurt had recorded a number of a'capella songs for Blaine to choose from and use as alarm tones every morning.

_"So I'll always be the first voice you hear everyday."_

Blaine rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grunted softly as he twisted his back until a series of cracks filled the room. He sat up, an annoyed groan leaving his throat as his moist boxers plastered itself to his body. Kurt's rendition of Perfect still blared loudly to his left.

"Kurt, shhh- it's too early," he whined, still in a sleepy daze. When Kurt hadn't stopped though his head shifted left and he stared at his cell phone. "Oh, that's right," he stated to himself and shut off the alarm. It was only 6 a.m. and he was already lonely and wanting. He fiercely kicked his comforter off of himself and crossed the room to pick out a clean pair of boxers to change into.

To his right his closet seemed daunting. For the past year or so he'd been able to coast on Kurt's fashion decisions. His boyfriend would lay out possible outfits for him the night before, never a requirement of course but mere suggestions. Blaine almost always decided to go with one of Kurt's choices though. He had his own idea of style, but it was usually much easier to stumble into one of the outfits left on his desk. To make the process easier Kurt usually stuck little post-it notes on the one he liked best.

_You would look adorable in this one!_

_The things I would do to you if I saw you wearing this..._

After a year of this Blaine was so accustomed to waking to Kurt's choices that he'd almost forgotten how to assemble a proper outfit on his own.

With a heavy heart he slid open the closet door and was faced with a collection of not only his own shirts, but some that Kurt had left behind for him as well. They both agreed to exchange clothes before Kurt moved away to New York, claiming through teary eyes that it would help them feel closer to the other during inconsolable times of despair. For Blaine… now was one of those times.

He began pulling hangers off of the wooden pole and neatly placing clothing on the bed. Once he'd run out of room he began placing them on the floor instead, reserving his desk for the final outfit selection. He furrowed his brow and frowned using only the left side of his mouth.

Taking out nearly all of his clothing had done little to help him decide. Quite the contrary, he was beginning to overwhelm himself. A tightness filled his chest and he wanted nothing more than to shove everything back into his closet, skip school and spend all day in bed wrapped up in one of Kurt's sweaters.

Just then his computer speakers started chiming. He all but raced over to his desk, knocked the mouse to make his screensaver disappear and hit the enter key.

"Morning, you."

The voice filled Blaine's ears, rich and electrifying. He contemplated even skipping his morning coffee; nothing rejuvenated him the way Kurt could. A split second later Kurt's face filled the screen and Blaine scrambled for the mouse again to turn on his own video feature.

"Hey," Blaine croaked, his voice still groggy. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Ack. There we go."

"I thought you might need some help on your first morning without me," Kurt started and his eyes widened once Blaine's video filled his own screen. "Although, looking at your scantily clad body… now I'm reconsidering."

Blaine rolled his eyes and snorted. "I'm not just some sex object for you to marvel at."

"Oh, please!" Kurt exclaimed with a laugh. "Honey, that's _exactly_ what you are. So what choices are you down to that I can pick from?"

"Uh, well…" Blaine stepped out of view and adjusted the webcam for Kurt to see the bed before tilting it down to show him the floor. "I haven't really gotten as far as choices yet- "

"What are those doing on your filthy floor?!" Kurt screeched.

"I ran out of room on the bed!" Blaine replied defensively and adjusted the webcam again. He was leaning over slightly, giving Kurt a full view of not only his bare torso but also his low rising blue plaid boxers.

"Blaine Warbler, you are absolutely, hopelessly lost without me, aren't you?" Kurt couldn't hide the smugness in his words even if he wanted to.

"Quite proud of yourself, huh?" Blaine scoffed. "I'm going to be late for school though so if you wouldn't mind helping…?"

A dangerous little smirk planted itself on Kurt's face and Blaine felt a foreboding presence fill the room. "Only if you do one thing for me first."

"Oh jeez, what?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Give me a little show, dressed just the way you are."

"Kurt!" the blood rushed to Blaine's cheeks so quickly that Kurt nearly fell off of his bed laughing.

"Shake it for me, baby!" Kurt came back at him with. As Blaine was about to object Shakira's Hips Don't Lie filled his speakers, mixed with Kurt's roaring laughter. He grumbled and stepped back slightly to give Kurt a better view as he started gyrating his hips in time to the song. Although shy at first, he was a natural born performer. It took only a few seconds for him to get really into the song and start enjoying himself. Kurt's raucous encouragements didn't hurt either.

He had just begun contorting his stomach, making the muscles ripple exactly the same way as he'd seen the Colombian beauty's do so in the music video, when his mother walked into the room.

"Blaine, could you turn it down- oh!" Blaine bolted for the door and slammed it shut, absolutely mortified.

Behind him Kurt could do nothing to stop his hyena like laughter. In the chat window he had typed (during the beginning of the song): _I love that you actually started dancing for me. You know I'd have helped you regardless. Red pants with the white belt. White sweater with the green dress shirt underneath. Black and white checkered bowtie. _


End file.
